


Six Feet Apart

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Coronavirus [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: COVID-19, Coronavirus, Declarations Of Love, Hope, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Oaths & Vows, Pandemics, Quarantine, restrictions, social distancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Coronavirus has struck the Enterprise.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: Coronavirus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701550
Comments: 18
Kudos: 51





	Six Feet Apart

"It's a return of the coronavirus that struck Terran early in the Twenty-First Century," McCoy was explaining to the top officers as they stood scattered in the otherwise empty day room.

"The coronavirus?" Kirk repeated with a frown. "How did we even get exposed to something like that?"

"It could've been on that supply ship, or on the last planet we visited." McCoy answered. "I don't know yet. I've notified both so that their authorities can start with what they need to do to combat it and to treat its victims."

Kirk bit his lips together. "The coronavirus was a devastating pandemic back in 2020, wasn't it?"

"Yes," McCoy answered. "And we'll have to fight it a lot like our great-grandparents' grandparents did back then, too."

"I would've thought that virus would've died out a long time ago, Bones," Kirk remarked.

"Viruses are pesky little critters," McCoy explained. "And we'll have to fight them accordingly. Since we can't leave this starship, we will have to self quarantine in place as much as we are able."

"Just what exactly are you saying, Dr. McCoy?" Scotty was asking with a puzzled look on his face.

McCoy arched an eyebrow. "It means you'll be sleeping by yourself for a couple of weeks, Mr. Scott."

Scotty wasn't the only one who looked stricken. The officers were a very gregarious group, especially when it came to the bedroom. Hard telling whose bed they'd be occupying on any given night. Heaven forbid it'd be their own!

But Scotty wouldn't let it rest. "Begging your pardon, Doctor, but does that directive apply also to you?"

McCoy couldn't stop his glance at Spock who was looking as stoic as ever. The whole crew knew that McCoy and Spock were very much an item and had been for quite awhile now. The Vulcan acted very possessive, too. He wasn't blatant about the fact that McCoy was his, but he managed to get the point across very forcefully just with his demeanor. McCoy was his, and that was all that anyone else needed to recognize and to accept.

McCoy blushed. "Well, of course, it does! Everyone is to maintain a distance of six feet from each other until further notice!"

"Should make it interesting during hand-to-hand combat," Kirk muttered. "Or maybe there won't be anymore fistfights ever again." He glanced at McCoy. "Reckon the Romulans will honor that six feet directive?"

"They will, unless they want to risk being infected by the coronavirus!" McCoy was getting an unnatural shade of red. He could feel Spock's eyes on his bare skin as surely as he knew how Spock's hands felt on his fevered flesh.

Meanwhile Kirk was needing some clarification. "How do you plan to police this type of directive, Bones? I'd have to deputize fifty percent of the crew to keep a watch on the other fifty percent."

McCoy cooled and his face lost its deep red color. This was something he could handle. The discussion had lost its personal reference to him. "That's why it's a self quarantine, Jim. Everyone will be on their honor, especially the officers. We will have to be an example to the crew."

"Well, okay, but it'll be a test of everyone's integrity," Kirk admitted. He knew what a trial that would be to him.

McCoy just barely kept from glancing at Spock to see his reaction. "It'll be just two weeks," he murmured as the meeting broke up and officers began to drift away-- with at least six feet of distance between them. Already the isolation had started, as it needed to begin. And already the feeling of aloneness had begun, too. Man was a social animal and creating an island unto oneself was going to be difficult.

McCoy watched them slowly and quietly leaving and hated that he had been the one to declare this ban on their natural inclinations of being together.

And his own personal situation came crashing down on McCoy.

He had no idea how he was going to be able to last two weeks without sleeping in Spock's arms. That was the only way he could get any rest. And as for Spock, well, Spock didn't demand much from McCoy. But one thing he made abundantly clear was that McCoy's body was meant to be backed up against his when it came time for sleep. He would sigh in contentment as he drew his arms around McCoy and cuddle him. It was nothing sexual, just something that strengthened the bond they shared.

Who knew how Spock would react to all of this. He had been amazingly silent through the whole meeting. But McCoy was pretty certain that Spock would have some sort of opinion about the whole situation.

Spock hung back until everyone else had left, and he and McCoy were alone.

"Spock, I- I'm sorry about this--" He bowed his head. "I don't know how I'm going to make it through two weeks without touching you. Or without you touching me. You know how much I love your hands on me--" He grimaced in pain.

Spock frowned and stepped toward him with evident concern on his face.

McCoy put up his hand. "Don't. Don't get too close. It isn't safe. For either of us." He bit his lips together. "I'm sorry about that, too."

Spock's dark eyes were burning. "Doctor, I am standing exactly six feet and one inch away from you. That is how far apart we will sleep away from each other during the next two weeks, and no further. If we have to make a bed on the floor of our quarters, that is how it will be. Because I will not be separated any further away from you than that."

"I'm glad that you understand--"

"Doctor, I realize that this situation is not your fault. I also understand that you are the last one who would want to set up restrictions of such magnitude unless it was absolutely necessary. But you need to do your duty as is required of you for the best interests of everyone in the crew."

McCoy felt a great burden leave him. "Thank you. I needed to hear that," he mumbled.

"I will do what needs to be done to insure the safety of everyone's health. I will not tempt or berate you."

More relief rolled off McCoy. "Thank you." How had he ever been lucky enough to land someone so understanding?!

"Yes, I promise that I will do all of these things that you have asked of me." His dark eyes hardened. "But then watch out for fourteen days from now."

McCoy bit his lips together and grinned stupidly to keep from crying. He didn't know that Spock could ever say anything so funny or so endearing.

Then Spock topped himself.

"Because I will be ready to do more than getting within six feet of you."

"I understand that. I--"

Spock held up his hand. He would not be silenced until he had finished his promise that he was making to McCoy. Because it was a sacred vow that he was swearing. "Be ready, because I will be quite willing and more than prepared by then to demonstrate to you the reason why I chose you for my mate. Until then, I will abide by the rules because I wish no harm to come to you. You are more precious to me than my life, and I want you with me when this crisis is over." Spock allowed himself a little bit of emotion then. He bit his lips together and vowed in a low voice, "By all that is holy, I will hold you in my arms again. And it will be as if you had never left them. And even though I cannot touch you, you will be inside my heart. Because no one or no thing can every take you away from there."

That's when Leonard McCoy burst into tears. Damn romantic Vulcan! Swearing his undying love when McCoy couldn't get a hold of him properly to show him how much he truly cared!

It was tearing Spock up, too, but he would not allow himself the luxury of shedding the tears that were burning his eyes. He could not get any closer to McCoy to console him and Spock's arms ached with his sorrow.

But Spock would be waiting for him on the other side of this current madness. And their love would be stronger than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
